


Witches of Fairy Tail

by Pastel_Devil



Category: Fairy Tail
Genre: Dear who ever gets that reference-I love you, F/M, Mackenzie and Shae are witches, Mackenzie is Gajeel's mate, and the homosexual supporting cast, no idea who i'm gonna pair Shae with, not wizards/mages, please comment if you got it, there's a difference pEOPLE
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-11-12
Updated: 2018-11-12
Packaged: 2019-08-06 20:25:57
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 16
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16394507
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pastel_Devil/pseuds/Pastel_Devil
Summary: 5 years ago a Hedge witch named Mackenzie had gone on a mission. She never returned and was presumed to be dead, leaving behind her familiar, best friend, and mate to grieve. But one day a spark of pain goes through her mate, leaving him to wonder if she isn't dead...(slow updates because of a ton of schoolwork and i use my school laptop for this because of VERY limited electronic access.)





	Witches of Fairy Tail

It was a normal day at Fairy Tail, or as normal as it could ever get. 


End file.
